A New Life
by sakurachan845
Summary: Kyumii has never had a "Normal" Life. After the death of her Father she flees her home in the search of saftey and love. Akatsuki wants her for thier own. Can she find the home she's always longed for, and the love she's only dreamed of..with Itachi?


****A/n: Hey there, I just wanted to get a few things out of the way Kyumii is my original character. She is 17 years old, Itachi is 22. I will try to make this as realistic and to the manga as I can (except Itachi dying, cause well my story would be pointless ****) . As much feed back as you can give if always appreciated. Any other questions just ask…**

**Kyumii dragged on her cigarette and watched the smoke playfully dance in the stream of sunlight that reached the forest floor, where she rested with her back against a moist moss covered tree. She sighed deeply, she had been running for quite some time, and fairly sure she was safe. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Her whole body ached from the previous day events. She focused some chakara into her free hand and began healing her scrapes and bruises, and soothing her aching muscles. **

**"What am I going to do now?" She asked herself out loud. Frustrated she took the last drag and set the filter on fire, not wanting to leave behind any evidence that she had been there. She ran a hand through her tangled honey brown hair and frowned 'I wish I had a brush' she thought. 'Actually, if I'm wishing for things, I really want a shower'. She smiled at her thoughts, the warm water cascading over her body, the steam relaxing every muscle from her scalp to her toes. **

**She shook her head clearing away her dream. 'I gotta find my way out of here first, who knows when I'll find an inn'. She picked up her back pack, plucked put a small map and slung it over her shoulders. Glancing down at the map she estimated that she had gone about 5 miles off track. "I'm just going to have to be more careful " She mused, sticking the paper back into her bag. 'It's not like anyone is waiting for me' She thought, smoothing out her skirt she took off in the right direction. **

**The sun had dipped down leaving cold moisture in the air. Kyumii shivered and kept moving. To her amazement when she reached the top of the hill she could see a small village in the clearing. 'There has to be an inn or something'. She dropped down to one knee and studied her map. The village wasn't on it. Either it was a new town or a very old map. 'Oh great, who knows what evil lurks here' She silently cursed her father for not having more accurate resources.**

**At her fastest it only took her forty five minutes to reach the small village but after running for a day and a half it took her an extra hour. She ducked down by the gates to straighten herself out. She lit a cigarette to cover up her scent and started to walk through the streets. She met the wary glares of some of the locals who were still out on the dimly lit corners. She could sense that no one she had come into contact with had any shinobi level chakra. As far as she could tell this was a civilian village. Turning the corner she froze. The amount of chakra coming from the tavern across the road was incredible. There was definitely two people, she hopped the owners of the enormous chakra were just passing through and hadn't heard the news.**

**Kyumii masked her chakra as she swallowed the lump in her throat. If she were detected there was no telling what would happen. She walked slowly through the town, not wanting to draw attention to herself by doing what her legs wanted. She finally found a small inn. The small potted plants that hung off the porch looked inviting. As she reached the door the smell of food over whelmed her making her stomach growl loudly. **

**She stepped into entry way letting the warmth sink in and a chill ran down her spine. She shook it off gazing around at the bland country-ish decor. There were a bunch of flowered paintings and brown furniture scattered about the room, this was defiantly not a lavish inn like the ones from her childhood. She walked over to the desk and tapped the small bell. **

**"Well hello" A small sweet looking women walked out of the back, her warm expression faded to a look of suspicion when saw Kyumii's disheveled appearance." Can I help you?" She asked her mouth down turned in a frown.**

**"Hi" She said returning a small smile. "Are there any room's available ma'am?" She shifted uncomfortably as the woman looked her up and down. **

**"We usually don't get too many visitors around here. Are you alright? You look like you've been in a fight" She raised an eyebrow revealing her many wrinkles on her forehead.**

**Kyumii put her hand to her head. "No ma'am. I uh just fell and cut my head. I'm just traveling through, I'm on my way to... to my uh grandmothers, and it's taken a little longer than I thought". She sputtered out, praying that the old lady didn't catch onto her lies.**

**"Traveling alone, at this time of night can be very dangerous for a young pretty girl such as yourself" She slide her the bill to fill out. "You got the money?"**

**"Of course I do" She put the pen down and fished through her bag. She pulled out some money and slid the paper back to the women.**

**"Follow me." She turned her back and slid around the counter. "Dinner ended and hour ago" she said abruptly as they climbed up the two flights of stairs. Kyumii wasn't sure what to say. "But you look like you haven't eaten in days; I'll have the cook make you something." They stopped in front of room 7 and she nodded. "This is you, be down stairs in 45 min" **

**Kyumii slid the key into the lock and slipped into her room. The decor was similar to the style downstairs. 'Oh well, It will do' She eyed the double bed a good night sleep was exactly what she needed, after traveling for 36 hours. She tossed her bag on the floor and retrieved her only change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She stripped off her bloodied, sweat covered cloths and closed her eyes as the steaming water cleansed her body. **

**She reached up rinsing out blood out of her hair. It wasn't hers, that part she lied about. Her mind raced, replaying the previous day's events. **

_**Sprinting towards the commotion Kyumii could only think one thing. 'Father'. He had been in a weakened state for the past few months and his fragile body couldn't handle any physical stress. As she emerged from the hall into his bedroom, the scene in front of her was much worse than she imagined. Her father lay dying in a pool of blood on the floor. Kyumii rushed to his side and immediately started flowing her charaka into his body. Her mind was fuming, 'that bastard'.**_

_**"Kyumii..." He choked spitting up blood. "It's no use...I'm going to die" He looked up into her deep purple eyes that she'd inherited from her mother. **_

_**"No...You can't." She cried. He placed his hand on hers and tried to smile. He had loved his daughter very much but had often been unable to express that love. He's long ago given up his ability to love in search of greater abilities.**_

_**"Get to the safe, remove the contents and run... Very strong people will soon be on their way to take what is mine... You must protect it.. with your… life" With that he was gone. His grip on her hand loosened, she kissed the back of it and gently placed it on his chest. The sobs caught in her throat as she ran her hands through her hair, only after realizing that they were coved in blood. Staring down at the father she barely knew she now felt totally alone.**_

_**Her father's assistant and her best friend was nowhere to be seen, Kyumii pressed to feel his charka but she felt nothing. 'He must be dead too' with one last look at her father she felt strange charaka coming towards her hidden location at an incredible speed. **_

_**She ran to her room threw a few things in her bag, turning she eyed the picture of her mother. Sighing she placed it into her bag, that picture was her only connection with her she had. She made her way down the hall to her father's study. She gently turned the combination on the safe cracking it open. Not bothering to look she crumpled up the papers and shoved them in her bag. As the chakra got closer she realized she had no choice but to flee.**_

**She turned off the water a stepped out into the modestly decorated bathroom. She dried and put on a new black skirt and purple shirt. She found a comb in the bottom of her bag and slowly untangled her hair. Placing the comb down on the night stand she bent down and pulled on her boots. The clock chimed 9 startling her; she grabbed her key and walked down to eat. **

**She sat down in an empty chair in the deserted dining hall. A small girl no older than Kyumii herself came and placed a plate in front of her. "Thank you" Kyumii said nodding her head. The girl smiled and returned to the kitchen. As Kyumii stared at the food she felt the same strange charaka approaching the hotel. Forming a few hand signs under the table she suppressed her charaka even further, making it virtually undetectable.**

**"Not hungry?" Kyumii looked up to see the girl had returned and was staring at her untouched plate.**

**"I'm sorry" She said picking up her utensils."I started thinking about something" She faked a smile up at the girl, but she was paying her no mind at all. She was staring over Kyumii's head into the entry way that was in the next room. She tried to peak over her shoulder to see what had the girl so fascinated, and found two black piercing orbs burning into hers. 'Oh God.' her heart leapt into her throat as she turned away. She looked at her plate and prayed that the man behind her continued about his business and ignored her. Not two seconds after her thought she felt two forms behind her.**

**"Can I trouble you for a plate as well?" One spoke quietly. Glancing up at the waitress Kyumii noted that she blushed a bright pink. She nodded and retreated quickly into the kitchen. **

"**I assume this seat isn't taken" a blue-ish man said sitting across from her. Not looking up at him she nodded. She could feel him staring at her. He leaned across the table and whispered "We know who you are". She quickly looked up at the man. He had a fin shaped head and slashes on his cheeks like gills. Her eyes jumped to the quiet man sitting next to him.** **He had his raven hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, pieces fell framing his masculine face. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with matching pants. She had seen him before. His thin lips pulled slightly in the corners as the realization set into her eyes. She knew who he was as well.**

**"Uchiha... Itachi" Her hands shook as she said his name. Fear set in as she looked between the two. She had seen the Uchiha many times when she snuck into her father office. 'There's no way out' she thought wildly. This Uchiha was even more powerful than his brother. She didn't know what to think about the blue man, but if he was with Itachi he wasn't one to be messed with.**

**Her mind raced at the possibilities. They could kill her right now with the blink of an eye and it wouldn't even faze them. Her eyes darted around the room in an effort to formulate some sort of plan."You should already know that there is no escape." **

**"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with then?" Kyumii wasn't going to let him scare her. **

**"I don't have the desire to kill you. If I wanted that I wouldn't have let you evade me so easily before." The waitress came back and placed a steaming over flowing plate in front of Itachi. He nodded her thanks before looking back in Kyumii's direction.**

**"Eat" The blue man motioned to her untouched plate. She stared at him defiantly saying nothing. "Suits me just fine, starve yourself" He shrugged. **

**"What are you going to do with me? She asked quietly. He noted the fear in her voice.**

**"You may prove to be useful" He tapped his ring on the table indicating he meant the Akatsuki. "You are all the daughter of the legendary Sennin Orochimaru." She stared up at him the fear radiating from her eyes.**


End file.
